


血泪

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 手段非常血腥残暴，为虐而虐





	血泪

晴好的天越来越阴郁。 

大船慢慢在空中飘行，数支摇摆的巨桨发出咯吱咯吱的声音。 

船舱内富丽堂皇，比重较大的金黄色着实耀目。 

六个十字刑架上绑了六个人，每人的颈部都被一个金色的圆环箍住。 

橘发女子是清醒的，到目前为止，她还没受过伤，咬唇看看其他五个伙伴，大家都不同程度挂彩，尚在昏迷中。

目光转向翘腿坐着啃苹果的艾尼路，酒红色眼眸中的水色荡漾，对上那双邪恶的死鱼眼，心越跳越快，她嗅到了危险的气息。

幸好，路飞那个白痴误入大蛇的肚子里，只有他的能力挽狂澜。 

“想靠草帽小子吗？哈哈…真可笑…”凭心网轻松看破娜美的心思，艾尼路随手抛掉苹果核，起身走进侧面的操作室，四个白衣神兵尾随进去，船舱内再无敌人。

糟了…这一定是陷阱，就等路飞那个白痴跳进来… 

“艾尼路，快滚出来！我要把你打飞！” 

怕什么来什么，在听到熟悉的邀战声和急躁的脚步声时，娜美就意识到没救了。

“路飞……”娜美刚喊出声，脖颈像被扼住一样，电流自金环导出，迅速传递到肌体，强烈的刺痛酥麻感使得大脑一片空白，等到清醒过来的时候，橡胶白痴早被海楼石锁链缠住，伸长的左手焊入一个浑圆的大金球里，裸露的手臂皮肤遍布紫红的烙痕，整个人软软地瘫在地上，木质地板和舱门边有几处打斗后留下的损坏痕迹，看来经过了一番激烈搏斗。但是路飞明显处于下风，再加上预设的陷阱，必输无疑。  
想靠草帽小子吗？哈哈…真可笑…”凭心网轻松看破娜美的心思，艾尼路随手抛掉苹果核，起身走进侧面的操作室，四个白衣神兵尾随进去，船舱内再无敌人。

糟了…这一定是陷阱，就等路飞那个白痴跳进来… 

“结果比我想象中的快多了，人就是人，无聊。” 

艾尼路手下的神兵利落地把路飞拖到剩下的那个十字刑架上绑好，恭敬地退到一边静候命令。

众人陆续醒来。 

索隆不爽地打量四周，看着同样狼狈的金发男人，出言讥讽，“圈圈眉，太逊了……这段时间都没放倒过神官。”

“闭嘴！绿藻头……”为救娜美刚受过“神之制裁”的山治还没完全缓过来，仍不忘还口，又艰难地侧头，抛给他一个不屑的白眼。

乌索普不知所措地东张西望，及时忍住大叫，生怕惹怒端坐在上位的雷神，“喂…怎么办？山治…索隆，快想想办法，再这样下去就死定了。脖子上的金环是什么啊？我得了看见金环就会死的病……”

“呜呜…好可怕…”小鹿胸前斜挎三道刀口，棕色的毛沾染大片血迹，变得硬邦邦的。所有伙伴都被绑在这里，内心只剩下绝望。恐惧由此蔓延开来，泪水涌出眼眶，再也说不出一句话。

娜美低头沉默看不清表情，罗宾最为淡然，脸色如常，眼中无半分惊惧之色。

“艾尼路，放开我的伙伴！”海楼石作用下，路飞的声音不再洪亮，左手被扯长、焊入大金球里更增痛苦，但他脸上却未流露半点难受畏缩的神色。

“愚蠢的青海人！”艾尼路大笑两声，慢步踱到路飞跟前，“你有什么资格让我放人？生存游戏里，最后的赢家是我……”

“我还没认输，雷电混蛋！我是要成为海贼王的男人！”气势较刚才更盛，稚拙的脸上自然而然显出不同寻常的王者霸气。

“哈哈……一败涂地的小鬼还有力气在神的面前说大话？你会后悔。不过，只要你乖乖叩头认输，我会考虑放了他们…”

“休想！”路飞用最大的音量截住艾尼路的条件，“我才是最大的赢家，海贼王！”

“可笑！不过没关系，你的船员打败了我所有的神官，那我就大发慈悲给你们一个游戏生存的机会，时限是在这艘船抵达黄金钟之前。”艾尼路的邪恶的眼神依次在七人身上扫过，又回到草帽少年脸上，“你们只能依次挑战，谁先来？”

“尽管放马过来，冒牌神！”索隆扯出邪妄的痞笑，动动脖子继续挑衅，“那两下雷击逊毙了，我还剩下十成战斗的力气。”

“索隆你闭嘴！我是船长我先来！” 

艾尼路转头注视绿发剑士，精健的肌肉,桀骜不驯的眼神…忆及刚结束不久的战斗，蔑视万物的眼里闪出一丝兴奋的光。

用心网窥察，绿发剑士似乎在草帽路飞心中占了比较重要的位置呢。“哼哼…作为船长，眼睁睁地看同伴一个个消失，对你来说，这项挑战再合适不过。”

艾尼路万万没想到路飞的橡胶体质对雷电免疫，拿他开刀会少很多乐趣，相反，绿发小子太过狂傲，让这匹野马低头，足以杀鸡儆猴。

“青海剑士，你的笑很碍眼，我马上我让你哭出来！” 

神兵解开索隆，押到艾尼路身边。虽是囊中之物，还是要谨慎一点，在取回黄金钟之前，要是因这几个青海人搅扰心情，得不偿失。

艾尼路掏出胯间丑陋硕大的男根下命令，“过来跪下，舔它！” 

什么？ 

众人愤怒地瞪着眼前的白皮混蛋，索隆更是怒火冲顶，顺手抓住旁边的神兵朝艾尼路掷去，趁机去拿十字刑架旁的木棍刑具。不料木棍刚到手，腰间和脖颈的金环同时放射高强度电流，彻底让意识陷入混乱，除了倒在地上剧烈抽搐、发出野兽般的沉闷呻吟，再无能做其他。

让剑士暂时失去战斗力后艾尼路停手，冷眼看对方颤巍巍地站起又倒下。

“对于狂妄过头的猎物，这种惩罚似乎太轻了。”艾尼路凶残阴邪的眼神转到其他人身上，每人或多或少都有怨愤和绝望，唯独缺少恐惧，这样可不行！

罪恶的手缓缓抬起，聚起一团雷电，直击满身鲜血的小驯鹿。好像连棕色的毛都要燃烧起来，更多红色液体飞溅出来，染红众人的视线。

“乔巴！！” 

“下一个该谁呢？”火蓝色的光线不停地跳跃闪动，最终袭向面色苍白的金发男人，“第三次雷击，这次看你还能不能站起来。”

“住手！我会照做！”  
索隆焦急地出声阻止，尽管分神收手，雷电的威力削弱了一些，山治还是喷出血来，被电得浑身冒黑烟，听闻剑士的喊话，全然忘了身上的伤痛，“混蛋，谁要你多管闲事？老子强得很……再电一百次照样能……”

不等山治把话说完，剑士直接扑到雷神面前，含住那根恶心的东西，笨拙地舔弄吞吐。

意外来得太快，所有人都目瞪口呆。艾尼路得意地扬头笑笑，掐住索隆的后颈，把硕大的阳物插得更深。

“索隆…你不能这样……呜呜，我没事……”小驯鹿根本止不住汹涌的泪水，身上的痛哪里抵得了内心的恨。

整个口腔都充塞着男根的腥臭，插到喉咙口，堵得呼吸艰难，脸胀得通红，感受它慢慢胀大，更没多余的嘴再去回应乔巴的话。

毫无技巧的吞吐并没多少快感可言，艾尼路仍然舒服，能享受征服欲，看到这些放肆的家伙流露出被羞辱的痛苦表情，比什么都痛快。

阳物硬挺发热了，慢慢退出来，拎着剑士把他的裤子脱下，按人跪在地上，掰开臀瓣露出秘穴，不给人任何准备，直接把尺寸惊人的肉棒捅进去，一插到底。

“呃……”从未感受过的撕痛自后穴顺着脊椎神经传来，脑子好像正被一根极细的丝弦勒着，越收越紧。痛哼一声后索隆暂时缓缓，下意识咬紧牙关，不习惯全身心地示弱，就算身后的撞击越来越猛烈、鲜血自交合处肆意涌流也不发出一点声音。

“索隆！……艾尼路你这个混蛋，快住手！”路飞拼命挣动束缚，手和脖子都已被勒出血痕。

抽插的动作太过凶残，身体反应到底还是出卖了所承受的痛苦。就着跪姿伏下身，脸埋在手臂里不想让同伴看见，可痉挛的肌肉和源源不断渗出的汗液足以表明所受的创痛和屈辱。艾尼路变着花样做，整根抽出来，再借着血液的润滑捅进去，力度大时索隆连伏跪的姿势都保持不了，直接被顶得趴倒在地，不时漏出压抑的呻吟。

这样的效果太糟了，这群蓝海人的内心只有愤怒，就连胆小的长鼻子和驯鹿也没达到预期的恐惧值，原先肯跟他走橘发女人，此时正咬着下唇，眼含泪意，那也不是恐惧者的泪，艾尼路用心网看得一清二楚。

正是因为看得太清楚，才无比气愤。 

自己就是神，弱小的蓝海人有什么资格拥有尊严和信仰？！ 

就算有，老子也会将其粉碎殆尽！ 

草帽团里最让他来气的就是这个绿发剑士，草帽路飞有狂妄的资本，毕竟橡胶体质是响雷的克星，其他人虽然心里狂妄至少没表现得这么明显！

直接抓着绿发男人的腿强行翻个身，如愿听到抽气声，眼下是那张灰白的俊脸，微微扭曲了，沾满湿热的汗水。

红瞳照旧犀利，只是随着时间流逝，在后穴一次次的施暴中，到底隐现水色了。瞳仁恰如流体物质，映出船内耀眼的金黄，有一种错觉，只要绿发男人一闭眼，水会发成泪奔涌出来。

看来还得加码，不用果实能力岂不可惜？ 

握住索隆疲软的肉柱，指腹按在铃口上打圈，翻开包皮，磨擦细嫩的肉，在听到难耐的喘息声后突然放射电流，持续刺激它。

“…唔……嗯…”时而像羽毛的搔弄，时而像钢针的攒刺，快感与痛苦并存，竟在这个混蛋手中勃起了。

不止是前面，连后面的凶器也在放射电流，快感只是一时，随着电流的加强，五脏六腑都在不规律地蠕动翻搅，比之凌厉的大招，这种钝刀割肉的方式更折磨人。

“啊……哈……”索隆咬紧牙关，还是抑制不住痛哼。不经意间瞥见伙伴的表情，更深化了自己正被人强暴的认识。

“自己插，数出来！” 

“怎么？由神亲自服务你的屁股还有什么不满足的？不敢来我可以换一个人。”

“不……不用……” 

艾尼路放开索隆悠闲地坐着，索隆刚抽离可恶的男根就瘫下去了，去捂受创的后穴，只摸到湿黏的液体。

撑身站起面对艾尼路，硬着头皮坐下去，让带电的肉棍长驱直入。 

艾尼路加强电流，提高索隆惨叫的音调，又适度操控，避免让玩物晕过去，笑看他痛得脖颈后仰口边垂涎的惨样，明明有自主权却还要一再地用自己的后穴去容纳肉棒。

“数出来！直到我满意为止！” 

不知道把这项耻辱的运动做了多久，控制不住发泄的欲望，不知不觉地就在中途突然射精了。

对这等高傲的男人来说，创痛生死皆可笑对，被敌人强暴却无力反抗，还要当着伙伴的面展示一切丑恶，强大的自尊心反而成为一种负累，迟早在羞辱性的痛苦下崩溃。

“怎么样？蓝海剑士？由神亲自来操你的屁股，感到荣幸，已经激动得说不出话来了？之前的杀气哪去了？”

艾尼路哈哈大笑，乘兴把灼热的液体喷吐在里面，再插几下，才慢悠悠地退出来，提上自己的裤子。

看着绿发男人侧躺在地背对他们，身体不停地颤栗，股间流出红白交杂的浊液，淌到地上。

除了愤怒担忧，什么都做不了。 

“黑足，你对女人的关爱真是出乎我的意料，现在给你一个机会，只要你能让这个剑士发自内心地抛下尊严，我便答应放了你和这两个女人。凭你的脑子，神相信，你能办到。如果失败了，只能叫她们张开大腿服侍我了。”

艾尼路走到娜美跟前，拉开比基尼胸衣看一眼，突然放手让布料弹回去，邪恶地笑笑，“穿这么少？你时刻都在为男人操你做准备吗？”

紧闭双目扭过头的娜美忽然睁开眼，吐口唾沫，不偏不斜地落在雷神身上，“来啊，混蛋！我跟那些哭哭啼啼的弱女人不一样……”

不是艾尼路躲不开，而是太出乎意料，他不敢相信这个带有恐惧情绪的女人敢用唾沫吐他。

“真的吗？”一把掐住那纤细的脖子，“其实没必要给你机会，至少对我来说，太亏了……”

话到一半，木棍挟裹强风砸到后颈上，艾尼路悠然自得地将身体元素化，让偷袭的人落空，放开娜美。

“喜欢欺负弱女人的都是一些流氓混混，你跟那些地痞没什么差别，只不过撞了狗屎运，吃到响雷果实再自封为神而已……”

草帽团确实目中无人，但从头到尾不知死活敢硬碰硬的却只有剑士一个，路飞那只猴子有橡胶能力不怕电，金毛厨师虽然狂妄也只敢搞些拆船说大话的把戏，驯鹿橘发女人和长鼻子多少流露出了恐惧，黑发女人面无表情，大概被吓傻了。绿发剑士虽然全身裸露毫无形象可言，手里拿的是一截木棍，这种架势，足以让艾尼路心生恼怒，“你很喜欢这根棍子，我会赏给你的，只是需要用点特殊的方式。”

放出雷电轻而易举地击倒索隆，不屑的死鱼眼转向山治，“怎么样？蓝海人？需要测试一下这小妞的脖子有多耐捏吗？”

“你放我下来，老子自然会让混蛋绿藻头低头，让你满意……”山治低垂下头，刘海遮了大半张脸。

艾尼路放开娜美的脖子，在她的咳嗽声中说：“很好。接下来就看你的表现，真能令我满意的话，你不会太惨，要是不合我的预期，代你受过的就是两个美妞。怎么惩罚她们呢？从脱衣服开始吧。”

无视路飞的怒骂，让神兵从仓库里搬来一堆道具扔到索隆旁边，再放山治下刑架，还其自由。

尽量让步伐稳一点，一步步接近索隆，鼓起勇气去看那些变态的道具，猜测用途。道具有不少是用黄金熔铸的，还带有临时制造的余温，显然是艾尼路在遇到草帽团后突然想起的恶毒点子。

与其让雷电混蛋糟蹋你，还不如由我来做…… 

有带龙头和长管子的水桶，还有盆，应该是灌肠用的吧。 

拎了水桶放在侧躺在地的绿发男人身后，一手掰开他的臀瓣，见血混着精液流出来，犹豫了一瞬，山治还是拿起管子插进已经变得红肿的肉穴里。

索隆也不反抗，就那么安静地侧躺着，任由山治把管子插得更深，忍受破损的内壁再次被异物侵入的疼痛。

拧开龙头，桶里的水位迅速下降，而索隆的肚子慢慢鼓起来，直到容不下了，水从被管子撑开的后穴挤出来。

山治利落地抽出管子，索隆则迅速夹紧臀部，防止液体排泄出去，不得已，一只手堵住后穴，一只手按着剧痛难忍的腹部。

“混蛋，站起来！”事到如今还能怎样？除了麻痹艾尼路保住Lady，还能怎样…… 

被硬拉起来的时候，索隆呻吟一声，意识到后面的处境，紧张情绪渐渐占据大脑，唯一能做的就是克制排泄的欲望。

山治按着索隆的肩强行让他半蹲下去保持好姿势，双手伸平举着沙漏，在臀下面放个盆接着，“尽你最大的努力忍着，沙漏漏完两次才可以拉出来，举好沙漏，不能掉了！”

“混蛋……”索隆低骂一句，努力维持目前的动作，闭上眼睛后，沙漏漏沙的声音格外烦人。睁开眼，伙伴复杂的目光更让人尴尬，倍增屈辱感……

双腿开始发抖打颤，鼓胀的肚子发出沉闷的咕噜声，像要炸裂一样，一阵强似一阵的绞痛，不管是后穴还是肚子，难受得无所适从。

这究竟是怎样一幅荒唐的画面，6个人都眼睁睁地看着绿发男人在半强迫地做一件丑恶的事情，对于这个男人来说，原本不能容忍后背受伤，不能容忍别人说他路痴，连不经意的挑衅都不可以。这个男人不惧死神不惧强大的对手，如今，所有的骄傲都烟消云散了。

山治在考虑一个能保全大家的最佳方式，不要让Lady受到伤害，不要让绿藻头伤得太重，拖延时间寻找契机，并能暂时麻痹艾尼路的变态心理。

只是，时间说得太为难人，沙漏还没漏完一次，索隆明显坚持不住了，全身热汗淋漓，腿抖得越来越厉害，喘息时开始断断续续地哼吟，如果不是多年的锻炼中一再勉强自己，根本控制不住本能的生理反应。

够了……不要再这样…山治，索隆……海贼不应该拿起武器战斗吗？为什么要互相伤害？”作为医生，乔巴深知索隆此时的痛苦，大声哭喊出来。

“大不了一起死在这里！你们……你们在害怕什么？”恐惧和绝望下，乌索普哆哆嗦嗦地选择最直接的勇敢。

“在神的面前，死的时间和死的方式不是你自己能决定的！”艾尼路来到娜美身边，几下撕裂她的裤子，“我说过，代你们受过的，首先是这两个美妞，现在剩内裤和胸衣，还能接受。再往下脱就不太妙了……”

大家都咬牙切齿，没人敢吭声，生怕说错话殃及同伴。 

而索隆明显到了极限，液体开始漏出来，沿着大腿往下流，有了第一次就忍不住想来第二次，根本阻止不了，第三次则是直接从后穴喷涌出来。排泄一定的量，不管是从生理上还是心理上，都减轻了负担。

艾尼路哈哈大笑，动手扯下娜美的胸衣，“黑足，玩法是你选择的，时间也是你定的，但蓝海剑士好像不争气啊。”

“混蛋……”山治不由分说把索隆按趴下，继续往他的后穴里灌水，灌满后又找一根细导管直捅尿道，连膀胱也注满液体，然后指着盆，“当着大家的面，拉出来！”

不用你多事…”下身难受，脑子里更混乱，混乱得想冲上去，直接跟雷电混蛋拼命，直到看清现状，艾尼路就站在裸着上身的橘发女人旁边，她嘴上叫得凶，却泪光盈盈，不时咬住下唇，试图回避雷神邪恶的目光。

都到这个地步了还能让把贞洁看得比性命重要的女人遭灾吗？都被人上过了还有什么不能忍受的……

咬咬牙屈腿蹲下，刚放松后穴，刺耳的排泄声像闪电一样直袭心底最柔软的地带，被强暴过的后穴在液体冲击时很痛，却远远比不上粉碎一切的羞耻感，连阴茎也控制不住了，肆意喷射液体，排泄完后相对的舒适感更像是下贱的代名词。

能甘心吗？手好腿好，受过的几次电击和伤害最多消解三分之一的战斗力，但是，只有路飞有打赢艾尼路的希望，在此之前，要保证每一个伙伴都还活着。

山治变着花样给索隆灌肠，用完一桶清水后又用辣椒水。试图麻痹自己，忽视正在伤害他这件事。

怎么可能忽视…… 

剑士跪趴在地上，一手捂住鼓胀的腹部，一手抠着地板，试图抓住什么。肠道里尽是极具刺激性的辣椒水，似乎要溶化血肉、侵蚀骨髓，剧痛自胸腹蔓延，越来越强烈。

还没缓过来，下巴被捏住，一根管子伸到嘴里，食道随即被液体填满，为了避免被当场呛死，不得不把黏稠的辣椒水咽下去。

连灌了两碗。 

好像灌进去的是岩浆，连骨头都要化了。 

痛苦地抓挠抠挖，抓得胸腹血肉模糊。 

山治蹲下身，用木棍慢慢碾压鼓起的腹部。已经无法自主控制下体的排泄了，痛苦转移到上身，辣椒水从嘴里喷出来，从鼻腔倒流出来。这期间意识是模糊的，眼前阵阵泛黑，连厨子的影子都看不清。

等意识稍微平复一点的时候，腹部肌肉还在剧烈地痉挛，像有刀剑在肠道内绞动一样。胃里明明吐干净了还是抑制不住翻江倒海的恶心感。

都不知道是怎么支配手脚去伤害他的，山治宁愿受苦受辱的是自己，然而，这个想法刚成形就被察觉了，作为惩罚，艾尼路扯去罗宾上身的布料。“黑足，你以为和他共同承担痛苦可以让自己好受一点？你一直死守骑士道，习惯自我牺牲？我偏不给你这个机会。”

游戏越来越有趣了，草帽团的羁绊最为深厚，如今这羁绊成为助长自相残杀的利器，只有个别人受罪，团队内精神最顽强的人正在接受残酷的惩罚，随着时间流逝，不平等、怨怒和恐惧迟早会吞噬不值钱的友谊。草帽路飞重伙伴，就让他饱受眼见船员受苦却无能为力的痛苦；黄发厨子优柔寡断，宁自我牺牲也不殃及他人，就偏让他在艰难的抉择中因顾此失彼而受尽煎熬；绿发剑士重尊严，就不断摧残他的人格打击他的意志。毁了所谓的三主力，其余杂碎自然土崩瓦解，不足为虑。

还没缓过来，下巴被捏住，一根管子伸到嘴里，食道随即被液体填满，为了避免被当场呛死，不得不把黏稠的辣椒水咽下去。

连灌了两碗。 

好像灌进去的是岩浆，连骨头都要化了。 

痛苦地抓挠抠挖，抓得胸腹血肉模糊。 

山治蹲下身，用木棍慢慢碾压鼓起的腹部。已经无法自主控制下体的排泄了，痛苦转移到上身，辣椒水从嘴里喷出来，从鼻腔倒流出来。这期间意识是模糊的，眼前阵阵泛黑，连厨子的影子都看不清。

等意识稍微平复一点的时候，腹部肌肉还在剧烈地痉挛，像有刀剑在肠道内绞动一样。胃里明明吐干净了还是抑制不住翻江倒海的恶心感。

都不知道是怎么支配手脚去伤害他的，山治宁愿受苦受辱的是自己，然而，这个想法刚成形就被察觉了，作为惩罚，艾尼路扯去罗宾上身的布料。“黑足，你以为和他共同承担痛苦可以让自己好受一点？你一直死守骑士道，习惯自我牺牲？我偏不给你这个机会。”

游戏越来越有趣了，草帽团的羁绊最为深厚，如今这羁绊成为助长自相残杀的利器，只有个别人受罪，团队内精神最顽强的人正在接受残酷的惩罚，随着时间流逝，不平等、怨怒和恐惧迟早会吞噬不值钱的友谊。草帽路飞重伙伴，就让他饱受眼见船员受苦却无能为力的痛苦；黄发厨子优柔寡断，宁自我牺牲也不殃及他人，就偏让他在艰难的抉择中因顾此失彼而受尽煎熬；绿发剑士重尊严，就不断摧残他的人格打击他的意志。毁了所谓的三主力，其余杂碎自然土崩瓦解，不足为虑。

抬手杀几个蝼蚁太没意思，看着他们最引以为傲的信念崩溃，才足以体现神的终极威严。

“黑足，不要妄想玩拖延时间的把戏，我的耐心很有限！你目前的这些手段，太敷衍！”

山治敢怒不敢言，唯恐他迁怒两位女士，可再次去触碰剑士，对上那失去焦距的红瞳时，手抖得厉害，从未有过的慌乱突然侵袭了内心，硬是逼着自己把他按倒，掰开双腿，用手指插进充血的肉穴进行扩张。

连番摧残后，甬道又软又热，肿胀产生的效果即是紧窄，光凭手感，比起正常状态下，更能令插入的肉棒舒服。

艾尼路扔颗药丸给山治让他吃下，不出几分钟  
，胯间的欲望硬如棍棒，高高立起，少许浊液涌出来，欲火自胯下燃起，脑中的理智被焚烧殆尽，不管不顾，直接将欲望捅进艳红的肉洞里。

“啊……啊…”沉闷的哼吟声被遏制在咙里，身体则如实反应痛苦的程度，不论是紧绷的肌肉还是凭空抓挠的双手。

捅进来的肉棒无异于一根烧红的铁棍，好像要把每一寸嫩肉都炙焦捣烂，至少是现在，经过辣椒水洗礼的后穴感觉不到任何快意。

山治则是飞升入天的状态，小穴温柔地包裹肉棒，随着抽插的动作痉挛收缩，好像在尽最大的努力抚慰入侵者。

山治是矛盾的，一边为索隆的痛苦而自责，又被迫享受着令人心潮澎湃的快感。

“出……出去……”索隆忽然挣扎起来，抬手去推拒欺压上身的山治，“换……换一种…呃……啊…….” 

乞求声被猛烈的攻势埋没，山治尽情蹂躏这具肉体，比任何时候都疯狂。不停地抽插顶撞，大力揉捏两粒茱萸，霸道地封住口唇，舔舐吸吮。

接触到他口腔里残余的辣椒液，顿时像烈火燎过唇舌，反倒把疯狂的情欲冷却了。光这么一点就令人不舒服了，当脆弱的内脏黏膜接触到这恶毒的东西后又会怎样？

情不自禁地加深这个吻，借动作掩饰腮边的泪水。 

就算痛如刀割，前列腺一再被触碰，外加其他敏感区域的抚慰，疲软的分身还是照常挺立起来。

索隆痛得难受，奋力挣扎两下，摆脱山治的强吻，转头咬住他的手掌。

山治刻意加快抽插的动作，逼得索隆下重口咬下去，听到清晰的骨节碎裂声还不满足，任他咬着。

作为伙伴，现在能干什么？看着？闭上眼？一点点积聚愤怒化为复仇的力量？

直接在甬道内发泄出来，慢慢抽离，随着情欲的退却，巨大的落差感油然而生，染满鲜血的分身开始软下去，才清晰地感觉到火辣辣的烧痛。那是辣椒水在作祟，没有伤口尚且这样，要是遍布伤痕，岂不是对脆弱地带最无情的摧残？

至少现在是这样，索隆脸色灰白，做到最后连嘴里的手都咬不住，使得山治很容易就把手抽出来，而粗重的喘息声像是在拉老旧的风箱。

该死……要怎么办…究竟要怎么做才能……不行…不能乱想，艾尼路会发现的……

“你再磨蹭，我就没事可干了……”说着，艾尼路举起金属棍，随意一指，冰蓝色的电流迅速包裹娜美。

“住手…快住手！我…我会照你说的做！”知道电击带来的痛苦，山治无论如何也不忍听到女士的惨叫。

“好，简单提示你一点，用猪鬃插他，一定会有意想不到的效果。” 

若干猪鬃就盛在一个小盒子里，长短不一，刚韧有弹性。山治一哆嗦，大概猜出了这些东西的用途。

按索隆躺下，抓住挺立的肉柱，分身仍处于勃起状态，不停地往外淌液体，似在替主人感到恐惧。

一根纤长的猪鬃捅进尿道，索隆只是轻微颤抖一下，随着数量的增加，狭小的空间被迅速填满，肉茎进一步肿胀变大，插的时候无可避免地捅进嫩肉里。

索隆挣扎得厉害，活像一条被人斩成两截的蚯蚓，山治坐在他腹部、用双脚绞着大腿才勉强压制住，然后用牙签大小的铁丝把猪鬃捅得更深入。

插完一把猪鬃，性器肿得像萝卜一样，表面青一块紫一块，尿道口血淋淋的，被撑开的马眼根本合不上，留下一个虚空的小洞。

插的过程中，索隆咬烂嘴唇也没发出声音，直到山治握住性器撸弄碾压、搓揉囊袋，那成了压倒驴子的最后一根稻草，声音不像惨叫，更似带着哭腔的呻吟。

“放开……呃……不要再碰了…”想叫又叫不出，哭音堵在喉咙里。 

山治真的不敢再碰了，从他身上离开，才发现那张棱角分明的脸早已扭曲变形，憋得通红，泪液汗液混在一起，全身皮肤泛起汗的油光。

难受……难受得想一刀把痛苦的根源切掉……索隆蜷起身体，双手握着性器想把异物挤出来，不料只是自讨苦吃，越碰越痛苦，但放任不管的话又忍受不了可怕的煎熬。

“蓝海剑士，先前的气势去哪了？尿道被堵的感觉怎么样？”艾尼路似乎看到了剑士崩溃的前兆，只是，还不够尽兴，“再换一个玩法，如果效果还不错的话绿毛能暂时解脱。”

“厨师先生，你可以试试那三把刀。”一直默然无语的罗宾忽然开口说话，紫瞳的光泽变幻莫测，猜不出意图。

山治也疯了，撇开诸多道具，把散落在墙角的三把刀拿来，卡住剑士的脖子，无限逼近那张痛苦的脸，“混蛋剑士，就是向雷神服软而已，有这么艰难么？再扛着，老子不介意用三把宝刀捅进你屁股里。”

“你敢！”剑士哑声怒骂一句，一拳捣在山治脸上，趁机去抢和道，试图反抗。

山治占了身体上的便宜，眼疾手快地捏住剑士的肉茎用力掐下，迅速卸去他反抗的力气，把人翻过来，抄起雪走利落地捅进后穴，慢慢深入。

“啊……”索隆失声惨叫，全身青筋暴起，突突地跳。

三把刀的鞘身比一般人的性器还粗一些，将近一米长，足以贯通直肠直达肚腹，由刀鞘进入，比起拔出刀来直接捅插更毒，避免了大量的内出血，由此加深了痛苦的程度。

“什么都可以……不要用这三把刀……不要用……”脸色惨白如死，前所未见的的脆弱突然在此刻示于人前，像一个在绝境中乞求的孩子。

对剑士来说，刀剑如同尊严那样宝贵圣洁，怎么能让它们进入最肮脏污浊的地方？

笨蛋……艾尼路就是想把你的尊严撕裂，如果不能逆转命运的话，不如让我来做，至少你以后还有能报复的对象……

后穴紧紧含着雪走的鞘身，很难容不下其他东西，山治愣怔几秒，定定心神，又拿起鬼彻，硬是挤出一点空间把刀往肉洞里捅。

穴口慢慢扩张撕裂开，绽出血红的肉花，随着刀身的一点点深入，索隆不安分地扭动身体，又被山治抓住双手反扣在背后，另一只手加快捅插的速度。

身体像被生生撕成两半，除了地狱般的剧痛，什么也感受不到……不对，能体会到冰冷的刀鞘的纹理摩擦内脏的感觉……大张着嘴，口涎不受控制地垂下来，滴到地上，呻吟声渐渐变调。

“还有和道……” 

“混蛋！不要用和道……住手……”反抗无效，和道进一步撑裂穴口硬挤进去，不过这次捅插的阻力不小，剑身挤进大半后，愈用力索隆的惨呼愈沉重悲怆，在被粗暴对待后，索隆的臀瓣和大腿染满鲜血，由于小半截剑身露在体外，只能撅着屁股跪趴在地上。

“蓝海剑士，这可是你的伙伴为你独创的玩法，他本来可以选伤害小一点的，可见什么羁绊和友情都是天大的笑话。”

突如其来的讥讽在陷入狂乱的山治头上泼了一盆凉水，令他清醒了一些，握剑的手也不禁泄了力。三把刀硬插进大半必定是撕裂了后穴贯通直肠，若再狠心用力完全插入势必伤及脏腑肠穿肚烂，以他现在的身心状况，轻则重伤难治重则殒命。

可若不继续，又如何在艾尼路的关注下蒙混过关，避免他亲自出动对索隆下重手？惶乱之际只得将剑身抽退一点再装模作样地用力推，逼得索隆哀吟不断。

“雷神先生，我有一个有趣的玩法，想试试吗？”罗宾挂着谜一样的微笑，“在各个海贼团里辗转漂泊，见识过不少诡异的花样呢……只是，那些都是由身体来记忆的，脑子里一点印象也没有……”

罗宾无疑是为惶乱无措的山治解了围。艾尼路也许觉得对山治内心折磨的戏码演得差不多后可以换人了，便冷笑一声，让手下的神兵解开罗宾身上的海楼石锁链。 

罗宾大方地朝山治索隆走去，丝毫不在意一丝不挂的上身。动用果实能力，从顶上开出一长串手花，像长绳一样连起，最后一只手握住剑士肿大的性器，直接将人提起。

啊啊啊……”一连串的惨叫破口而出，最脆弱的部位正承受全身的重量，索隆痛得快疯了，脑子一片空白，手脚胡乱抓挠蹬踢，本能地用手攀住罗宾的手花长绳，想借此减轻痛苦，不料双手被另外长出的手花反扣在背后，只能徒劳地蹬腿甩头。

惨叫声越来越凄厉，直至嘶哑沉寂。 

索隆生生痛昏过去，艾尼路哈哈大笑道：“不愧是8岁就悬赏接近八千万的恶魔之子，整个过程数你最坦然，妮可罗宾，难怪你能在躲过20多年的通缉。” 

罗宾形若无事，笑得更坦然自若，“雷神先生，这世间没有不可能的事，只是看个人的心情而已。我利用过无数海贼团，这不过是其中一个。”

说着，修长的手指自颈部慢慢下滑，勾勒丰盈高耸的乳峰，掸过细窄的腰线，最终滑到令人遐想的下腹，手指伸进紫色的内裤，一点点往下拉。

艾尼路挂着冷淡的笑意，注意力全在罗宾的下身，所以当路飞挥来连着巨大金球的橡胶拳时，整个人都是蒙圈的。

草帽团不是正转入崩溃的边缘吗？观望的橘发女人、驯鹿和长鼻子都闭上眼睛流泪，不敢听不敢看；草帽小子垂着脑袋，一直默不作声；用心网戒备，也没看出罗宾有什么机谋，只想让这些蝼蚁的自相残杀继续下去而已……

“雷神先生，对于一个在地狱中生活了二十多年的女人来说，控制自己的思维并非难事，毒辣和残忍都是本能，不必经过脑子……”

想起罗宾的果实能力，艾尼路悔悟已晚，借索隆的惨叫声作掩饰，主动献媚分散他的注意力，趁机用手花偷神兵的钥匙打开路飞的海楼石锁链，只要半分钟的时间。

“橡胶橡胶……钟！” 今天的路飞有点反常，没有多余的废话，连吼喝招式的语气也倾注了无尽的杀气，更何况如疾风骤雨般的拳头，尽管如此，仍不能缓解伙伴被虐待玩弄的暴怒，被禁锢手臂的巨大金球撕扯的疼痛微不足道，只要把这个白皮混蛋揍到稀烂就好。

飞船演变成战场，路飞拳头所到之处，木屑纷飞。山治先前就破坏了这船的一部分构件，路飞再来肆意狂拆，距支离破碎不远了。

而艾尼路被路飞一路猛攻，无暇动用能力将雷电传导到金属圆环上制住其他人，山治和罗宾乘机解救同伴，乌索普用自制的工具打开各人脖子上的金属圆环。

飞船迅速下坠，路飞果断让大伙先走，他留下来揍艾尼路。 

的确，留下来帮不上忙，只有路飞的橡胶能力可以克制雷电果实。 

“愚蠢的蓝海人，你们把神当成什么了？！”变生仓促，愤怒的艾尼路不理会落在身上的重拳，大招雷迎波及整艘大船，船体四分五裂，众人被冲散开，自高空往地面坠落。

罗宾借果实能力攀住附近的船体碎片后，第一时间想到救护无力自保的剑士，然而失去意识的索隆没能像其他人那样在船解体时快速反应，抓住就近的物体，因此被冲击得最远，几乎要脱出众人的视线，手花在空中少有借力点，罗宾将果实能力发挥到极致，仍够不到快速坠落的剑士，恰在此时，一只伸长的橡胶手卷住了目标，朝罗宾所在的方向抛去。

准确接住剑士的黑发女子望向橡胶手的主人，暗紫色的眸心渐渐隐现水光。此刻艾尼路正处在懵怔、震惊、暴怒的混乱状态，战斗时的应变能力大有减损，该当是一鼓作气重创他的最好时机，而草帽船长选择先行救护剑士，自行承担战斗负担加重的后果，毕竟被禁锢在黄金球里的手在短暂的爆发后挥拳速度变迟缓了，用姑且完好的另一只手救人时完全处于任敌人宰割的状态。

正出神时，下方传来带着些许哭腔的稚嫩童音，“罗宾，我在下面接住你们！”是吞下蓝波球变形成一个大毛球的乔巴，试图用弹力缓冲的方式避免同伴受伤。

不远处抱着娜美的山治呆呆地看着被艾尼路轰飞的船长，一转头视线便触及被众多手花包裹的绿发剑士砸落在一个大毛球上的情景，又急忙偏转目光，而神思恍惚中双手不受控制地颤抖，松开了怀中的女士。

娜美轻轻挣脱开，咬了咬唇将惊叫止住，以免魂不守舍的山治注意到自己准备承受落地的冲击。所接受的爱护太多了也太沉重了，沉重得让人喘不过气来。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
迷迷糊糊的时候，率先被下体的剧痛刺激得彻底清醒，记得后面还塞着三把刀，他第一眼看向自己的下体，却是人兽形态的乔巴用毛茸茸的大手抓住一把剑柄慢慢向外拔的情景:被血污染得暗红的剑鞘一点点往外退，撕裂脱肛的穴肉不可避免地被带出来，黏附在鞘身上。

疼痛随着拔的慢动作失控，索隆不由自主地想制止，调动双手时却发现它们被牢牢禁锢着，被路飞变形成绳状的橡胶手缠绕在身侧的椅子扶手上，随即，索隆发现左脚被低垂着脑袋的厨子抱住，右脚被罗宾的一连串手花掌控，随着挣扎的动作，他们发觉自己清醒后，不约而同加大了力气，使自己保持好斜靠在座椅上，张开双腿袒露屁股的姿势。

对乔巴来说，剑士的突然清醒是一个意外，开始治疗前，让大家按住手脚只为了防止治疗过程中手脚的惊厥，所有麻药都打在了受伤最严重的两个部位，至少在处理完异物前索隆不会感到太大的痛苦，但是现在，一把刀都没拔完，蓦地对上一张瞪大双目的狰狞面孔，一下由兽人形态变为只及椅子高的小鹿，被剑鞘撑得血肉模糊的洞穴与视线平齐，腐腥味也扑鼻而来，迫使小鹿下意识退两步，强忍住泪意，又犹豫着用两只小蹄子握住剑柄慢慢拔，竟忘了变回兽人形态。

路飞忽然放开索隆的手，轻轻推开不知所措的小鹿，哑着嗓子冒出低沉的两个字，“我来。”随即蹲下身，握住剑柄准备拔。

索隆率先注意到路飞双手遍布的淤紫和血迹，红色短褂上湿漉漉的暗色印记不断扩大，大概是伤口渗出的血……思绪及此，又被突如其来的剧痛打断。

长剑硬生生从穴中抽离，稍快的动作带了挤在同一洞口的其他两把剑朝外走，自然扯到了紧紧箍在剑身上的穴口，就好像有人抓着它将臀肉撕成了两半。

索隆感觉自己应该叫出声了，此时疼得两眼发黑，上身反射性地从椅背上弹起，很快又被按住肩膀扳了回去。

被牢牢控制住的躯体仍然挣动得厉害，尽管躯体的主人自行抓住椅子扶手，身体本能反抗的狂躁力道仍将疼痛的惨烈程度暴露无遗。身为医者的乔巴迟疑了一瞬，还是加大了控制力度，避免因动作幅度过大而致使深入肚腹的剑伤及内脏。

拔除第一把，腾出一点空间，拔剑也相对容易一些，至少对索隆来说，他能勉强忍着不挣扎，咬紧牙关看着身前的草帽少年。路飞的动作相对于乔巴刚才的谨小慎微显得更爽利，甚至爽利得有些粗暴，第二把剑刚退出去，索隆浑身发颤，撕裂的穴口则随之痉挛蠕动，开合之时送出一股股污血。

治疗过程倒没有因路飞的介入变得顺利，而是在不知不觉间，索隆的狂躁、恐惧和痛苦有所缓和，连其他人的紧张压抑情绪也慢慢消解了。如同每次在绝望时刻，船长一声振奋人心的呐喊，一句铿锵有力的承诺，甚至是一个压草帽的动作，都足以让大家冷静下来坚定地向前。

这次也一样，在乌索普和娜美准备好治疗所需的手术用具、药物、热水等物品时，乔巴也已做好充分的心理准备，“路飞，我可以了，还是我来。”

“交给你了。”路飞也不啰嗦，退到索隆身侧，继续用橡胶手缠住冷汗涔涔的躯体。

乔巴利落地抽出最后一把剑，迅速止血缝伤口做简单处理，然后开始解决肿大的分身。这显然比拔剑难得多，钢针粗细的猪鬃，密密匝匝地挤在窄小的马眼里，整根阴茎在粗暴对待下肿得变形，表皮像覆上了一层透亮的油蜡，好像挤一挤就会流出水来，可见在插的过程中，肯定有不少扎进了柱身，猪鬃虽然有一定韧度，可以用小号的镊子一点点慢慢拔，但若用力过猛夹断了，滞留在肉里的势必让人痛不欲生。

轻轻握住翘立起来的肿胀肉柱，拿了镊子还没开始，就听见索隆粗重的喘息声，似乎连轻微的触碰也会带来痛苦，可治疗势在必行，越拖越难办。乔巴稳住心神，果断将镊子的尖端探入被撑大的铃口，再贴着内壁挤出一点空间，以便夹住的异物。

喘息声时随着乔巴的动作紊乱，很快转为低沉的哀吟，时促时缓。剧痛如洪水侵袭而来，吞没了所有光亮，注意力都集中在痛苦的中心，只能体会到金属器具在尿道里捅搅、尖细的异物刺激敏锐神经的感觉。身体已经难以控制了，包括胡乱晃动的脑袋，牙齿咬得咯咯响，又恨不得全部磨碎。

迷糊中感觉有一团软软的东西在嘴边蹭，无暇思索其他，张大嘴狠狠咬去，却尝到了不同寻常的腥咸液体，意识也因为耳边的抽气声清醒一些。

咬住的是路飞的手，还是那只被艾尼路的黄金球禁锢后肿胀破皮的手，松口后已然鲜血迸涌，而路飞行若无事，继续拿着毛巾往自己嘴边送。带着几许惶恐和歉疚，接受对方的好意咬住毛巾，注意力也因路飞特殊的状况暂时分散一部分。

方才本来是准备治疗器具的娜美来给索隆塞毛巾，路飞见索隆因痛苦而躁乱，腾出这只手使不上太多力的手来径直接过，送到剑士嘴边，被咬伤了也行若无事。而大战后的疲惫显然让他在稳住索隆扭动的身体时显得力不从心，手臂强行伸长扯开了伤口，又因要绑缚不安分的身体而加重了伤势。

索隆耐着痛苦仰了仰脖子，双手狠狠攥紧椅子扶手努力控制身体的颤抖扭动，对着被帽檐阴影遮去半张脸的路飞挤出一个有些扭曲的勉强微笑。而路飞默然地盯着对方失焦的眸子，神情一如既往的宁定。

乔巴尽量加快动作，结束了处理异物的痛苦过程，做简单的止血消毒包扎。最后需要浣肠洗胃，清理那些有刺激性的辣椒残液。

在先前的治疗中经受了不少折磨，索隆几乎失去了挣扎的力气，受损严重的后穴只余刀割火炙般的剧痛，浣肠时连失禁的感觉都体会不到，仅是眼神迷离地看着自己的肚子慢慢鼓起来，又在可耻的排泄声中瘪下去。反复几次后，比羞耻感更明显的是清除了辣椒液后的些许舒适感，与尚未清理的的地方形成鲜明对比。毕竟浸染过辣椒液的食道和胃如遭针扎炭烤，虽未受进一步伤害，索隆却也是异常难受，再加上私处的严重伤情，虚汗接连渗出。

乔巴没有用插导管灌水的方法，仅是拿杯子喂水催吐，洗胃进行得相对顺利，而吐得天昏地暗的索隆则在乔巴精心处理伤口时昏睡过去。

众人刚松一口气，就见一直稳站着撑场的船长直愣愣地躺倒在地板上。

正给索隆裹伤的乔巴吓得不轻，放下手中的活，示意山治乌索普将索隆搬到病床上，拿了治疗器械和药品跑过来给路飞诊看。伤势远比预料的重，肿胀破皮的右臂尚且血流不止，前胸后背腿脚处更有不少外伤暗伤，斗艾尼路的艰辛可想而知。

在几处严重的外伤止血完毕后，路飞慢慢清醒过来，看看忙碌的乔巴，环视一圈后目光落在索隆的病床上，勉强打起精神，笑得没心没肺，“乔巴，我的药，给索隆吧，让他好得快一点。我吃饱就能恢复了，完全……没问题，这是……船长命令！”

路飞话还没说完，小鹿背过身去偷偷抹眼泪，再转回来想说什么，发现路飞已经陷入昏睡。

气氛又复压抑，在一边帮忙的娜美看着小鹿前胸上三道深可见骨的长口子，犹豫了一下还是弱弱地开了口，“乔巴……或者你先处理好自己的伤，才好救治他们……”

“这点伤根本就不算什么！”娜美话说到半截，突然被乔巴的一声吼打断，一向温顺乖巧的小鹿似乎变了性子，清醒的人愣愣地看了乔巴一眼，又默默地低下头。而金发厨子的头垂得更低，似乎一点都不在意女士无端被人吼了一嗓子的委屈。

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
在被剧烈的疼痛撕扯脆弱的神经时，无时无刻不被残酷的炼狱煎熬，思绪尽被痛苦占据，而今伤口由乔巴处理妥当，疼痛减缓不少，却有大量可怕的记忆涌入脑海，不断放大:用屁股迎合艾尼路的情景，当众排泄的丑态，治疗时的不堪和狼狈……

甩甩头，想把恐怖的回忆清出脑海，但躺在充斥着刺鼻药味的白色治疗床上，无论如何也静不下心来。

以为像往常一样，拔了扎在手背上的吊瓶针头，掀开被子就能忍痛下床，这回在掀开被子时，索隆呆住了，首先注意到被纱布包裹的肿大阴茎，柱身直仍挺挺地立着，口端插了一根细细的软管，细管子连到床边角处一个不起眼的集尿袋。很快又发现后穴里也有一根更粗的管子，管子延伸到了看不到的角落。

索隆脸上一阵青一阵红，他很快审视一下能看得到的身上各部位，左臂上的割伤和右腿上的枪伤都是无足轻重的皮外伤，即使在遭受非人的虐待中因为激烈的挣扎撕大了创口也无所谓，这远没有下身的私处令人痛苦和难堪。

再在这样的环境中多待一秒都会疯掉，索隆觉得现在去找一个没人的角落练剑比这种莫名其妙的治疗更重要，于是粗暴地拔掉两根导污的管子，忍耐着撕扯到私处伤口的灼烈疼痛，想着下地拿可以遮蔽身体的衣物，可意外总是来得突然，在下腹产生强烈便意时，索隆甚至来不及寻思解决办法，人还保持着拔导管的姿势，就见两腿间的东西急切地喷射出草黄色的污浊液体，洇湿了床单和被单，在洁白的床上尤为明显。

大脑一片空白，空白时段眼睛正好看见端着餐盘在门口愣了一瞬又迅速消失的金发男人，再看看床上的一滩尿液，还是本能地下床，随手抓一块布料围住不堪入目的下身，几步跨出医疗室的门。

这时候才觉得梅丽号小得离谱，出了治疗室，目光所及全是伙伴，似乎没有可以逃避躲藏的角落。他们脸上不约不同地闪过吃惊局促忧急等复杂表情，然后又不约而同地刻意忽略狼狈的自己，将目光转到手中的活上。

离开这艘船的冲动是瞬间产生的，现在只有一个念头，去个没人的地方，马上开始练剑，可突然反应过来忘了拿剑，随即又在失禁污了床单的回忆中断了再次返回治疗室的念想，慌不择路地奔到船舷边，一时找不到下船的绳梯索性翻身跳了下去。

大战后，草帽团还没离开有土石地面构成的上升岛区域，梅丽号的修理工作也没完成，船还停在高高的祭台上。索隆跳下去后重重砸在台阶边缘，挣扎了几下勉强站起来。

等认清了现实环境，发现走祭台的石阶再游过写小河上岸是唯一的出路，可迈步时总是不可避免地撕扯下身的伤口，走不到一半，双腿已经违背主人的意志，伴着难耐的酸疼不断颤抖，拼着胸中的一股硬气才没有瘫坐在石阶上。

索隆～～”一声并不算洪亮的呼唤，暂时打断索隆离开的念头，在他发愣的时候，路飞匆忙地跳船，跌跌撞撞地下石阶，挡在剑士身前，似乎没想好该说什么，又似乎在特殊时刻这位船长习惯了严肃和沉默，无言地看了索隆一会儿，路飞微微低头，盯着对方围着一块遮身布料的下身。

在飞船上也是这样，被艾尼路制住无力脱身，面前是饱受虐待的剑士，耳中听闻断断续续的哀吟已经突破极限了，再没有勇气抬头看一眼，甚至是像其他伙伴一样出言咒骂劝诫，毕竟控制不住情绪的话会比场上的任何一人还疯狂，落入艾尼路瓦解草帽团意志的陷阱。如今，路飞终于熬过来了，然而，索隆的心理斗争才刚刚开始。他是一个身具傲骨的剑士，有这样的耻辱经历，尊严损毁大半，意志堡垒也濒临坍塌了。

“呐，索隆……”沉默的时间够久，就在索隆迈出一步要绕开的时候，路飞抬起头，用两个人才能听到的音量，讪讪地开了口，“能不能先让乔巴治好伤，这只是我的请求……之后……”一向爽快的草帽少年难得吞吐了起来，“由你自己决定……”  
如果说了要你振作起来这种话，未免太无情了，一个连伙伴都保护不好的失格船长也没有权力要求你这么做……这句心里话最终还是咽进了肚里，路飞终于做好心理准备，抬起头来审视剑士的神情。

索隆的目光扫过路飞身上的绷带，目光在不断扩张的鲜红上停留了须臾，最终回过身，慢慢跨上台阶。  
观望的草帽团众人早七手八脚地放绳梯，乔巴还心急火燎地跳下船帮忙，生怕两位病人又添新伤。  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
临近深夜，草帽团的厨师才干完所有的活。其实，路飞重伤未愈，胃口虽大却比不得平时，小小一个厨房，能干的活不多，在山治重复忙了三遍后，不得不停下来。重复的忙碌并不足以克制内心强烈的愧悔不安，今天看索隆那样，被路飞劝回来时活像一个无悲无喜的躯壳，安安静静地任凭乔巴摆弄好，然后木讷地看着天花板。

越想越烦躁不安，闭上眼睛，脑内尽回响着他凄凉的哀吟……睁开眼，偏偏看见架子上的短刀，一把抓过来，下意识就往另一只手扎。如果这样可以让烦乱的情绪稳定一点，怎样都无所谓……

山治想不通路飞为什么总能那么及时，搭救索隆也是，劝索隆也是，连自己大半夜躲在厨房里默默发疯也被阻止……橡胶手的强劲力道传达了草帽少年的意志，山治与其僵持了几秒，还是卸了力。

“辛苦了，山治……”路飞明明前一秒还是阴暗的严肃脸，忽然露出大白牙，笑容灿烂得给人一种错觉，似乎索隆先前没受过虐待，自己也没自残过一样，“我饿了，想吃肉！索隆嘛……应该想喝酒。”

像往常半夜偷吃后的闹剧一样，路飞行若无事地走出餐厅，甚至没有回头看一眼干涉的效果，而事实也如他所想，山治对着手中的刀具发一会儿呆，就开始挥动起来，拿来食材，剔骨切肉，又复往日的熟练。  
自残的逃避算什么惩罚，默默的守护稍能赎罪。  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
在空岛上耗了足足四天，在索隆和路飞的伤彻底平复之前，甚至连搁在祭台上的梅丽号也没有挪动分毫。

路飞的养伤从来都不会安静，人一直在治疗室、厨房和船头逡巡。索隆则完全相反，一改带伤坚持锻炼的执着，真的在病床上安安静静地躺了四天。插的导污管最大程度避免了伤口感染，也亏了他惊人的恢复能力，只要清洗拆线后就能自由了。

只有两个人的治疗室很安静，索隆躺在床边，双腿尽量打开，腰下垫了软垫，方便展露伤处。

乔巴捏住菊穴中深达半米的软管慢慢抽出来，再拔下阴茎的管子。索隆闭上眼躺好，没什么反应。在这四天换药的时间，都要重复拔插的动作，索隆基本已经习惯了。

现在到了最关键的拆线环节，乔巴在扩肛器上抹足了润滑油，看看紧闭双眼的索隆犹豫一下，还是轻轻将圆头推进菊穴。插了四天多的管子，后穴还合不拢，塞扩肛器也相对容易一些，只是这东西比管子粗大不少，三根细细的圆条笼成棒状的支架，硬生生撑开窄小的地方。

索隆轻哼一声偏过头去，乔巴手里的动作顿了顿，依旧将拆线剪探进去，看准黑色的线头小心地操作。伤口处结的暗色痂差不多都脱落了，长出了红嫩的新肉，剪除黑线头后，私密处更显得光泽诱人。

乔巴的动作够精细爽利，些许刺痛感并没有给索隆造成多少不适，只是私密处被完全展露出来，冰凉的器械贴着嫩肉活动，挠得伤势初愈的内壁又酥又痒，等拆完线扩肛器撤出去了，索隆急不可耐地蠕动穴口缓解痒意。

乔巴立即转身整理器械，以免刻意关注索隆的小动作给他带来难堪。身为医者，本不在乎病人的裸或不裸，作为一只鹿，乔巴更是单纯得像一个婴孩，对身体私密不外露的概念很模糊，然而在经历这场劫难后，多多少少明白私密处受折磨给一个自尊心强的男人带来的伤害和凌侮。  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“索隆好了，我们就出发吧！启航！”

空岛位于云霄之上，没了云层遮挡，阳光格外明媚，照得路飞的笑脸比平日灿烂许多。索隆站在船桅边，望着那个在羊头上又蹦又跳的活泼身影，以及周围忙碌的伙伴。娜美还是如往常那样叉腰使唤自己解缆放帆，乔巴乌索普因为船要直接坠落的惊悚事抱在一起又哭又叫，金发厨子在启航前仍不忘端着咖啡到淡定看风景的黑发女人面前扭来跳去。

如今，所有伙伴均已回到了日常轨道上，亦或是，为了心绪烦乱的自己，没有明显的同情，没有刻意的迁就，大家不约而同地制造一种“正常”的氛围，尽力让自己淡化不堪回首的记忆。

在治疗室躺了几天，索隆比任何时候都能体会到这帮家伙的良苦用心，于是不得不承了人情，不得不逼迫自己压下烦乱躁动的情绪，装出一副往事如烟的样子。

还来不及深思，梅丽号窜下云端自由落体，分神的索隆没抓稳桅杆甩到了船舷边，随即被一串手花拉了一把，才及时靠在一角稳住身体。

极速坠落的危急关头，路飞掏出一只章鱼平复了船上的惊呼尖叫，飞船徐徐下行，可临近入海时大章鱼又漏气罢工。不管行事过程有多荒唐可笑惊心动魄，草帽船长总能以一个相对满意的结果来平复大家出窍的九魂。

想也不想就对着章鱼吹气，章鱼鼓了，路飞的橡胶肚也鼓了，反向飘飞出去的空挡，还好他伸长手抓住船舷减缓坠落速度，不至于做无用功。

乱来的船长喜闻乐见地在船入海颠簸的时候掉到水里，离得稍近的剑士还保持着探手去够的姿势，一个身影已如飞鱼一般没入溅起的浪涛。

风平浪静时，船上的喧闹声也渐渐平息下来，山治脱了衣服用力拧挤水分，乔巴有节奏地按压路飞的肚子好让他吐水清肺，娜美对着指针辩认位置，乌索普忙于修补梅丽号的裂隙，只有罗宾注意到剑士微微发抖的身体，面向溺水的路飞，神情极不自然，瞪大了双目，口唇微微抽搐，像是见到了什么可怕的事一样。

诚然，平日里路飞落水，索隆几乎是第一个跳下去搭救的，这次也下意识做出了伸手的动作，身体却迟钝了。伤从来都不是影响索隆的理由，更何况他现在基本痊愈了。只有索隆自己才清楚，强行抛开耻辱的记忆、强装淡然所带来的极度惊惶感，致使注意力难以集中，思绪一片混乱。从被折磨到接受治疗，几乎全程有草帽团全员围观，对索隆来说，将脆弱的一面暴露在人前，无论从哪个角度来想都无法容忍，可事情确确实实发生了，时光无法倒流。于是，剑士又自行忍耐，默默遮掩过去。  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
梅丽号向着一个叫长链岛的目的地行进，晚上，索隆主动要求守夜。本意是想等大家睡熟后一个人静一静，可一个人待着后，又滋生了一些意想不到的问题。

晚餐时多喝了几瓶酒，现在待在甲板上吹了海风，瞬时萌生便意。平日看来再正常不过的生理活动，到厕所解开裤子后竟平添了几分尴尬。

虽然消了肿痛，阴茎仍留有明显的受过刑虐的青紫红痕，排尿时还有令人不适的酸痛感。不管乔巴的医术如何高超，有些印痕终究无法完全抹去，后面应该也是这样。想到这里，索隆又把裤子拉下一点，摸摸刚痊愈的肛口，忍不住探进一根手指。  
在某种意义上来说，已经输给艾尼路了吧，身体痊愈了，内心仍受耻辱的记忆所折磨，像一根芒刺，扎在最柔软的地方，不断侵吞一个剑士的意志。瞥一眼镜子里的自己，最落魄颓丧的时候大概就是这样，双眼失神，面无血色，一副任谁都能来欺负蹂躏的样子，与旁边那个严整肃穆的影像形成鲜明对比。

“路飞……”

索隆最先想到是前几天路飞劝阻时说的“先由乔巴治好伤，之后的去留由自己决定”的口头承诺，现在大概是了结承诺的时候，以致于剑士忘了自己正衣不蔽体地做猥琐动作。

等意识到的时候，所有的尊严骄傲理智通通崩塌，在这最脆弱的时刻，无论如何也做不出离开这个人的残忍决定，无论是对于他，还是对于自己，“帮帮我……”绝望时带着无尽的渴求，剑士在草帽船长面前瘫坐下来。

路飞上前扶起人来，很正经地帮他提裤子，却被对方紧紧攥住手臂，“路飞，如果一定要做这种事，只有你，只能是你……帮我，忘掉……”

剑士热切地盯着草帽少年的黑眸，眼神中的绝望渐渐消散，开始闪现光彩，而他手底下的动作也越来越放肆，拉下路飞的裤腰后，便急切含住那跟耷拉的器物施以刺激。

路飞眼底闪过惊诧惶然，和被艾尼路绑着看伙伴受虐时一样，无能为力，甚至比那时更为难，真的要用这根罪恶化身的凶器，做和艾尼路一样的事吗？

最难以抉择时想起罗宾的一番话，“船长先生，今天下空岛时看剑士先生状况不对，我想他需要你的帮助，不管他做什么，都是最原始的心意。顺从自己的内心就好，不要中了艾尼路的圈套”，确实，路飞在此时出现并不是偶然，经罗宾提醒，他还是鼓足勇气出现在索隆面前，面对这最原始的“心意”，却不知所措。而作为一个正常的男人，经温热口舌的反复刺激，胯下的器物仍顺从身体的意愿耸立起来，陌生的燥热感激得路飞心跳加速，理智被新鲜的欲望撕扯着，陷入了天人交战中。

内心纠结的路飞站立不动，原本情绪失控的索隆很快萌生了羞耻感，怯怯地坐到地上，视线不知该落向何处。“路飞，我……大概可以答复你了，我的决定……”

路飞从未见过这样的索隆，眸中没有一丝光亮，弓起的脊背不复挺直时的傲气，似乎在一瞬间就被沉重的枷锁压垮了，只要他下一秒说出要下船离开，那就绝对无可挽回了。

到濒临绝境的此刻，终于窥得内心世界，船上的每一个伙伴都很重要，值得倾力付出，但抛开船长的身份和责任，索隆是特殊的，无可替代的，无须解释的理由，内心最本真的答案即是如此。正是因为这样，无法以正常的船长身份理智地帮助伙伴，更易陷入和索隆一样的困境中。

好在路飞从来都是神经大条不拘小节的人，也许是山治对索隆做的残酷却因愧疚而留有余地和温情的性爱启蒙，亦或是关键时刻凭借了谜一般的直觉驱使身体去行动，草帽少年在第一时间俯身揽住剑士，迅速堵住即将吐露错误决定的唇。  
没有任何经验和技巧可言，路飞凭本能驱使着最原始的欲望，拥吻的动作粗野得像在啃食一块美味的肉，扫过腔壁喉口，紧紧绞住无处躲闪的小舌，几乎剥夺了对方呼吸的空气。

没有半刻停歇，匆匆地换气喘息后，路飞依样学样，一口含下微微抬头的阴茎。橡胶属性使得唇舌更富有韧度和弹性，不光能吞完柱身，伸扯长的唇舌连囊带也一并包裹刺激，口腔内壁因唾液吸附在柱身上，舌根缓缓吮着圆润的蘑菇头，嘬出“咋咋”的淫邪声音。  
奔溃绝望的情绪在路飞粗野的拥吻中化为乌有，酸痛未消的阴茎本就敏感，再经研磨吮吸，爽得索隆失去了思考的能力，低沉着嗓音呜咽起来，唇齿启合间，津液从口边耷拉下来，淌到了身上地上。

接触到受过残酷折磨的部位，等最初的躁动因子宁定后，路飞的动作渐渐慢起来，松开被包裹已久的肉囊柱身，任它直挺挺地耸着，转而分开索隆的臀瓣，温柔地舔舐伤势初愈的菊蕾和肛周皮肤，在它受了刺激打开小洞时，路飞趁机探入舌头，尽力在里面吮舔搅动，原本淫邪色气的场面在路飞认真的神情下演变成了舔舐伤口抚慰创痛的温情举动，好像要把所有的不堪全数消除。  
“唔……”看着路飞的举动，索隆有一刹那的失神，心底有什么东西被融化了，继而呻吟着仰头挺直颈线，不再刻意压制不堪的情绪，等小穴被搅得酥痒难耐时，往后缩了缩臀，看着忙碌的船长，呐呐地开口请求，“痒……好热……”

到此刻，更不需任何矜持含蓄犹豫顾虑，原本是用来宣泄情欲的动作无疑变成了爱的表达方式，路飞扶着膨大的滚烫男根，缓缓推进湿热的甬道中，完全没入，两具汗湿的身体也紧紧贴合在一起，在最该疯狂驰骋的时候却保持了静止，只余心脏砰砰撞动的声音。  
“呐，我们两个都是大笨蛋啊，不管艾尼路做了什么，索隆还是我的剑士，没有任何人能替代……我们要一起冒险的……”  
拥抱的姿势使得肉刃完全深入，切实承受着屁股里又闷又胀的感觉，温度灼烫着内壁，而疼痛和不适却完全被敞开心扉后的宁定坚决所掩盖。

这是我的船长，没有什么比他更重要，付出性命亦无可惜，遑论其他。只是被折磨凌侮了而已，若能换取一船人的平安，亦无悔无憾。如今伤口痊愈，尘埃落定，要一起走的路还很长，又有什么理由中艾尼路的诡计。  
索隆情不自禁地夹紧双腿缠住对方的腰，用上最大的力气拥住对方的身体，“路飞，我没事，真的没事了……要丢下一个笨蛋船长，怎么可能会放心……”话未说完，当滚烫的泪液滑下双颊时，索隆才明白这话既欺骗了路飞也欺骗了自己，怎么可能完全没事完全忘记，只不过，为了最在乎的人，为了那些烦人的家伙，必须没事必须忘记。

“我知道索隆会没事的。不过，这样的事再也不会发生了，不会……保护不了伙伴，还有什么资格当船长……”似乎要用行动传达自己的坚决态度，路飞掐住索隆的腰，大力耸动起来。

遭遇突如其来的冲撞，索隆勉力用手支起身子，仍不可避免地被冲撞的力度顶得向后攒动，眼看着对方的巨物在穴口进进出出，不时会顶到最要命的一点上，激得索隆浑身发颤。

受折磨时不曾享受过的快感潮涌而来，些许羞耻感早在交付身心时就烟消云散了。索隆无处安放的手扶住在活塞运动中抖晃的阴茎，自行揉捏蓄满精液的肉囊，摩挲湿润的龟头。而屁股里肉刃的存在感越来越强，碾磨得内壁又烫又麻，还想要更多。被干得神思恍惚时，精液终于没了节制，不间断地从马眼中喷吐出来，而无意识地收腿夹臀也害得初尝禁果的路飞精关失守，射得甬道里汁液充盈。  
早先带着沉重的心理负担初尝禁果，没有多少经验的肉体交流不算尽兴，却切切实实地让两人得以宣泄和解脱，梅丽号也恢复了往日的热闹，虽然剑士的眼中仍有几丝不易察觉的哀愁，像他身上的伤疤一样，势必留下永远的烙印。

金发厨子依然围着女人打转，对看不顺眼的男人骂骂咧咧，当面对绿发剑士，调侃讥嘲时难免顾了分寸，显得疏离。经此一役，他更清楚，早在索隆路飞相遇时，他就输了。  
=========================================================  
end


End file.
